In Old Haunts
by chaostheory1989
Summary: Team Phantom chase a ghost to England and end up in the old haunt of their newest members. after a suggestion of a good time with the lower drinking age One member learns where his real home is WARNING not very good, also contains alcohol and a naked half


This is a random one shot I thought up one day when I realized my characters, who are from England and aged eighteen would have enjoyed being of legal drinking age in the UK (My self particularly as I enjoy the odd brandy or whisky) and then moving over to America where they have to wait until they turn twenty one I just thought it would also be a good excuse to write some drunken fun which I have never done before. Any way enjoy

* * *

DISCLAIMER: This Story features alcohol and its consumption by which most readers (who i presume to be American) will see this as underage drinking. I do not advocate such practise to excesses, I have had the odd pint of Guinness since I was Sixteen however that was under perantal consent, However I do NOT advocate people under their countries drinking age, Drinking alcohol to excess, if you can't drink it responsibly then don't. All consumption of alcohol within this story if applied to a real life would not breach the law in any way. To put it bluntly, If you aren't allowed to drink alcohol DON'T GET SLOSHED!! thank you

ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: (you must hate me by now) I just got word, Butch Hartman has signed ownership of Danny Phantom over to me, i also heard a plane fart though so what i hear means sqaut i wish i did own Danny Phantom though

**

* * *

**

Danny Phantom 

**To old haunts**

It was an annoying ghost more then anything else, dragging them all the way to England. It didn't take long to catch but it was almost unanimous that Team Phantom enjoy themselves for a bit, Mark floated in they air and said

'You do know guys that, we are all eighteen and that happens to be the drinking age here in England, I say we have a few before its back to waiting for legality again…and I do so miss the taste of Scotch.'

Danny looks around at the group and sees curiosity in each of their faces, and annoyance in the face of the youngest member, sixteen year old Dani Fenton. When Mark gently glides over and says

'Oh and I think Dani could do with a single of whisky to dull her pain a bit…when she has had that I happen to know a few people in the area who are huge fans of hers…first and foremost being my own mother. She could have a good laugh while we have one too…so What do you, our impeccable leader, the best at hand to hand combat and wielder of a long Katana, say?'

Danny smiles and says

'I say you are a good kiss up, and I have always wanted to try some, but underage drinking isn't something I can do as a super hero…where's the nearest bar?'

Mark smiles and says

'Well this is Pub Crawl Lane for the area but the best are the Sir Robert Peel, the Nelson Tavern, The Town Hall Tavern and the two bars in the Students Union. Take a pick.'

Mark and Danny walk in to the large pub and up to the bar leaving silence in their entrance as everyone sees the legendary Team Phantom line up along the bar. A bar man walks over and says

'Can I see some identification guys?'

Each person pulls out their Team Phantom Identity Cards and smile while the bar staff check them.

'Ok guys what do you all want?'

The sun hangs on the horizon as Team Phantom stumble out of the noisy pub. Sam clings to Danny as the pair sways drunkenly, Tucker and Valeria lean against the railing of a large busy road, while Mark and Danielle, despite ingesting the most, some in a drinking game involving a pint of Guinness and several whiskies, stand fairly steady, although Sam spots the beaming grin on his face.

'So did you raise yours spirits? I certainly raised mine.'

**(A\N: that is actually something I would say after a few and I do grin more when a bit drunk, although I don't the morning after)**

Tucker looks over at the tipsy Brit and says

'Dude…that was worse then Danny's jokes.'

Valerie levels an ecto gun with him and says

'If you say another bad joke I will blow your brains out. Got it?'

Mark smiles and raises his hands in defeat and says

'My apologies Valerie; I just get a bit cheery after I have a few. Oh and Danny, I wouldn't fly until you sober up a bit, I learnt that on my birthday, tried to phase through my wall but I didn't manage it, the alcohol has an affect on your ghost powers while its in your system enough for you to actually feel it, oh and guys, I checked with my mum, we have enough spare rooms for you all at my old hau…house.'

Valerie shoots Mark a glare as slowly, and a few somewhat unsteady, walk down the street.

Danny laughs as Sam dances around on the stage of Mark's old house (Remembering how he lived in an old theatre) as Tucker's atrocious singing of Ember's dreaded song can be heard, Mrs. Spencer mistakenly gave them all several more drinks when they arrived, and even Dani had enjoyed several glasses of wine, as she lazily floated around the house giggling, **(A\N: under British law it is LEGAL to drink under the age of eighteen in private homes and therefore Dani is not an underage drinker and nor do I advocate such things)** Mark slowly phases through the ceiling with a pint of beer in his hands laughing slightly as he says to Danny

'I hope you are having fun, because I have a feeling their will be a few silent spirits tomorrow.'

Mark flies off through a wall and a scream of surprise can be heard, shortly followed by a horrified scream from Mark, and Tucker finally stops singing.

The sun hangs in the first half of the sky and Danny walks in to the old stage looking very down on himself, his shoulders slump forwards and his blood shot eyes hang half open, a very similar and unshaven Mark joins him, his contact lenses left in his room and his dark green eyes look at Danny, a small smile on his lips

'Great night, shame they end up like this isn't it?'

Danny nods silently, ever so thankful neither he nor Sam were too drunk, he laughs slightly when he remembers never being so happy to see he slept in his clothes, when the equally clothed yet still sleeping Sam Manson held tenderly in his arms. Slowly he nods and sits on the end of the stage, holding an ice cold glass of fresh orange juice in his hands. Mark smiles and says

'It's great to be back in old haunts, although I must admit, I miss Amity Park.'

* * *

When Mark phazed through the wall, His clothes didn't

* * *

Hope you liked this it is the shortest story I have ever written. thepubs mentioned in this are all real and are some of the nearly twenty pubs within a fiteen minute walk of the central spot, my college. Just so you can have a luagh this story was thought up when today me and a few friends sat on the tables and drank from our hip flasks all pretending to be VERY drunk singing Big Balls by AC\DC and in the story 


End file.
